


Drinks with the Enemy

by Wilgram (CatsAndHounds)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay FBI Smut, Warning: Canadian Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsAndHounds/pseuds/Wilgram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay FBI Smut<br/>Warning: Canadian Masturbation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangible (CatsAndHounds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsAndHounds/gifts).



It was the third article in the same number of weeks that was the final straw.

Will Graham was looking more and more like a sad puppy every time Bev saw him - which was pretty much every day, since Jack seemed incapable of leaving Will alone to his teaching - and although Bev knew Freddie Lounds was merely a symptom of the problem, she certainly wasn’t helping.

So, when Bev read yet another Tattler Crime article about Will Graham and his work at the FBI - another article full of assumptions and insinuations and downright lies - she decided enough really had to be enough. She couldn’t stop Jack from asking Will to help with cases - and wasn’t sure she would if she could, truthfully, since Will really could make those impossible connections he was famous for - but maybe she could get Freddie Lounds to leave him alone.

It wasn’t hard to find contact information for Freddie. Her website had an email address and phone number to use in case of any tips, and so Bev didn’t stop to think before she used her personal email (no use getting the FBI any _more_ involved in this than they already were) to send a quick message asking to meet Freddie at a nearby bar that night.

Freddie must truly do nothing besides sneak around crime scenes and sit in front of her blog because Bev received a confirmation email almost immediately.

She really hoped this didn’t backfire spectacularly in her face.

\--

Bev arrived at the dive bar a few hours later, one she’d suggested partly because she hadn’t had a chance to visit it in months. The bar was close enough to both Quantico and DC to be convenient, but not near enough to headquarters that Bev worried about running into anyone. 

She went to the counter, ordering only a coke for the time being, and then sat in an empty vinyl booth, idly checking her phone. She wondered if Freddie was the type to be punctual or to make people wait, hoping to make an entrance.

Surprisingly, Freddie was apparently the former, as Bev turned to see her walk into the bar almost exactly at 8:00. She still managed to make an entrance, of course - her clothes were as loud and impractical as always, a tight pencil skirt and a purple leopard print shirt that left little to the imagination, as well as - was she actually wearing a hat with a feather? Bev rolled her eyes at her theatrics as Freddie’s gaze found her and she smiled, approaching Bev’s booth.

Despite her ridiculous outfit, Bev had to admit that Freddie, as always, looked good. Her ginger hair was hanging loose, once she took her ridiculous hat off, and curled around her pale face. And, somehow, despite the purple animal print and tight fabrics and impossibly curly hair, it was Freddie’s bright red lipstick that demanded the most attention. The color managed to clash with both her hair and her outfit, but - damn. She looked good. 

“Beverly Katz,” Freddie said as she approached the booth. She stuck her hand out to Bev and Bev stood slightly, quickly shaking her hand and ushering Freddie into the seat across from her. 

Freddie smiled brightly at her. “So. To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?”

Bev didn’t return her smile. “Well,” she began, realizing immediately that she hadn’t actually considered how, exactly, she had planned on dissuading Freddie from writing about Will. “I just… I wanted to meet with you to ask nicely,” she said after a moment’s pause. “Just in case no one had ever tried that.”

Freddie lifted an eyebrow.

“Why are you _always_ picking on Will Graham? Can you just - leave him alone? Please?”

“What?” Freddie’s tone was one of genuine surprise. This was clearly not what she had been expecting. She recovered quickly, however, and reached into her purse as she next spoke. “Can I record this conversation?”

“No,” Bev said clearly. “It’s gonna be a brief one, anyway. Just - Will Graham, as you well know and, in fact, have pointed out repeatedly, is merely helping the FBI. He’s not a full agent. There’s no reason to focus on him - focus on _attacking_ and _defaming_ him the way you do.”

Bev had to hand it to Freddie - she was watching Bev with a contemplative look on her face, as if she was actually listening and even considering what Bev was saying.

“Go after actual agents and our failures, if you insist on writing provocative crap - articles for your blog.” Bev corrected herself at the last minute, figuring that _directly_ insulting Freddie and her work was possibly not the best approach here. “But - leave out people who are just trying to help the FBI? And - leave him out of it?”

"Why?" Freddie's eyes were bright, clearly excited at the potential of a new story. "Are you merely protecting a coworker? Or… a friend?" She paused briefly, expectantly. "A lover?" 

Bev rolled her eyes. "I'm acting like a human being, that's all. You might want to try it sometime." 

"I don't write anything that's untrue. All my sources are sound," Freddie said, her tone only slightly defensive. This was, evidently, not the first time she had been called inhuman. 

"Yeah, well, your editorializing is what I'm against," Bev said, deciding to avoid the subject of Freddie's sources entirely, for Zeller's sake. "Write the facts, if you want to. Just don't torture the poor guy with your additions, okay? That's all." 

"'Torture the poor guy'?" Freddie echoed, incredulously. "Informing the public that the FBI is now using psychopaths -" 

Bev interrupted with a loud sigh. "That's not - Why do you even care so much?" 

"You don't think it's a story? He's unstable, a prospective killer -" 

"He's not a prospective - " 

"Look," Freddie said, and something in her tone made Bev pause. "You work in the lab, so you see the DNA stuff, but me? I talk to killers, all the time. I've interviewed dozens of them. I know them when I see them. And Will Graham -" 

"Will Graham is not a killer," Bev said, definitively. "Just because Will hates you - not entirely unjustifiably, I might add - and can be kind of an ass, that doesn't mean he's a killer." 

"He's unstable -" 

"Will does everything he can to solve those crimes," Bev interrupted again. She was beginning to accept that this entire meeting was likely an exercise in futility, but wasn’t finished yet. "If he's at all unstable, it's only at the expense of his own well-being, no one else's." 

"Abigail Hobbes - " 

"No." Bev didn't know Hobbes outside of FBI files and pictures, but she knew how much time Will had spent with her, even before she'd woken up. She knew he talked about her, and worried about her, and defended her to Jack. "Will only wants what's best for Abigail. He feels responsible. He cares about her." 

"I care for her." There was a sudden note of passion in Freddie’s voice and Bev was surprised at her vehemence. She’d heard through the grapevine that Freddie had been skulking around Abigail, wanting to use her name to publish a book, but hadn't considered that their relationship might go beyond publicity. 

"Will feels guilty, that's all,” Freddie continued. “And Abigail needs my help." 

"Huh," Bev said, leaning back against the red vinyl seating behind her. "You know, you're wrong about that.” 

Freddie only raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

“You are,” Bev insisted. She paused a second, still struck by the emotion in Freddie’s tone when she’d spoken about Abigail. “Will does feel guilty, you’re right,” she said, being more open with Freddie than she’d originally planned to be, "but he cares about Abigail, a lot. He’s only trying to do what he can to help her.”

“ _I’m_ helping her,” Freddie said stubbornly. 

Bev paused again, knowing her next comment would only rile Freddie up. “I’m shocked to say that it actually sounds like you and Will would get along, if you two could act like adults and get over hating each other." 

Freddie looked at her for a long moment, not blinking. "Not likely," she said eventually. 

Bev grinned slightly at Freddie’s predictable distaste at the idea. “No? Sounds to me like you two have more in common than you think.” As Freddie sent her another dark look, Bev couldn’t help but push the issue a little further. “How do you feel about dogs?" 

Freddie sent her another look that showed her utter lack of amusement. "Why, is he into torturing them?" 

Bev made a disgusted noise. Trust Freddie to take it to the lowest point. "That's not fair -" 

"Look, whatever," Freddie interrupted, throwing a hand out to stop Bev. "You don't want me to write about your boyfriend - I get it." Bev opened her mouth to reply, but Freddie continued. "What will you do in return?" 

Bev shouldn’t have been surprised by this, she should have known this was coming, but it was still unexpected. "What?" 

"I don't quote-unquote ‘ _editorialize_ ’ about the FBI's pet nut and in return… what?" Seeing Bev's confusion, Freddie went on. "You can't believe you could just come here, meet me for a drink, act like the good girlfriend, and I'd just agree to censor myself from now on." 

"Censor yourself," Bev repeated under her breath, not believing Freddie's sense of drama. "I'm asking you to have some editorial morals, not shutting down your little website!" 

"You're asking me to censor my beliefs on an issue pertinent to several ongoing and presumably future investigations, an issue my readers care about," Freddie said seriously. "We live in the land of free speech, of freedom of the press, you can't -" 

"Oh come off it," Bev said, unable to hide the note of annoyance in her tone. "I looked you up, Freddie - you're from Toronto. Don't lecture me about American ideals." 

Freddie's serious face and tone suddenly disappeared as her red lips split into a quick grin. "You caught me. Wonderful detective work, Agent Katz." 

"Special Agent Katz," Bev corrected automatically. 

"Right," Freddie said, grinning again. "Well, Special Agent Katz, how about this…" Freddie leaned in, lowering her voice in a mockingly conspiratory way. "How about you sit here with me, have a drink - a real drink, no more sodas - and we can talk about this? Come to an agreement?" 

Bev started to shake her head before Freddie finished, but Freddie didn't let her get a word out before quickly shifting her approach. 

"Or not," Freddie finished smoothly. "We can talk about anything you like - over drinks that you can buy, I might add. And I’ll see if I can leave your boyfriend out of future articles." 

Bev looked at her for a moment. She couldn't help but be somewhat fascinated by Freddie’s utterly blatant attempts to push her buttons and rile her up, even as they were successful. 

"So, what?" Bev said finally, wary. "We're just gonna be two friends having a drink now? And we can talk about something completely unrelated to the FBI or Will Graham while we have our one drink - and you can buy your own hypothetical drink, thank you - and… that's it? You'll lay off Will for a while?" 

"Well, I'm not saying I'll drop the topic entirely, but…" Freddie shrugged slightly, raising her eyebrows innocently. "What have you got to lose?" 

Bev had plenty to lose, and both of them knew it. Bev'd heard about other cops and investigators who'd gotten involved with Freddie Lounds in the past, and been reprimanded for it, demoted, even fired. She should walk away. She'd said her piece - she'd gone above and beyond her role as a friend, and even if it hadn't made any real difference, at least her conscience would be clean. 

"Come on," Freddie said, setting back in her seat as if the decision had already been made. "I'll even get the first round." 

Bev flashed a look to the door, thinking again about what she knew she should do. But… Freddie was looking at Bev with an expectant smile, as if she already knew Bev would agree, and fuck - Bev hadn't even been out after work for a beer with anyone in ages, not since Jimmy'd gotten that boyfriend, and Freddie was showing herself to be much more amusing than Bev had anticipated. Infuriating, also, and every bit as much of an asshole as Bev had anticipated, but also kind of... fun to talk to, with an instant answer and reply to everything Bev had thrown at her. 

She was also smiling at Bev with those gorgeous red lips and those impossible curves in tacky animal print and… Fuck it. 

One beer. As long as she didn't talk about any FBI stuff, technically Bev was just… having a beer with an acquaintance. Right? Well within the bounds of acceptable and professional FBI behavior. 

"Fine," she said after a long moment. "One beer. And we can both buy our own drinks, thank you." Freddie opened her mouth, undoubtedly prepared with a smart and obnoxious reply, but Bev didn’t give her the chance. "And - on the record? This isn't some sort of business deal. I want any record of this to be clear that I’m buying my own drink and vice-versa. We’re two people, mutually drinking in celebration of the idea of you giving poor Will Graham a break, and that’s it.”

Freddie’s smile grew, her red lips curled around her pearly teeth like a predator. She looked triumphant, as if she knew she'd won despite Bev’s conditions, and Bev had the sudden urge to reach her hand up, to rub it across Freddie's lips and smear her loud lipstick all over her perfectly done face. 

"Sounds perfect," Freddie said lightly, reaching into the equally loud purple purse beside her - matching her purple leopard shirt perfectly, of course - and handing Bev a ten dollar bill. "No business deals conducted - but we can celebrate whatever you like. Over a drink that you can at least fetch for me." 

Bev rolled her eyes, but took the bill as offered and stood up to head to the bar. 

\--

Bev didn't quite make it out of the bar after her first drink. Nor after her second. She was quickly almost three beers in - all bought with her own money and without any accompanying drinks - and goddamn if Freddie Lounds hadn't turned out to be something of a good drinking partner. 

Freddie was smiling as she finished some ludicrous story she was telling about local police in Kansas, her lipstick still staining her mouth the deep red Bev had been trying not to stare at all night. They hadn't faded, perhaps because of Freddie's insistence in drinking through a straw. The more Bev dove into her third beer, the more she couldn't stop staring at that deep red color. 

"So, come on," Freddie said, her tone conversational and familiar, as if they were two girl friends having a night out. "I've been good and not asked about any current cases," and Bev had to give her that, Freddie had dutifully stayed away from any such topics, "but you gotta give me some dirt. With something else to write about, I'll stop focusing on your precious Will Graham, reader's darling that he is.”

Bev rolled her eyes, taking the last gulp of her beer. "You're not getting anything out of me, Freddie." 

"At least tell me what's so special about him," Freddie said, sounding genuinely curious. "What's so special about Will Graham that you've broken bread with the enemy, to tell me to lay off? Tell me"- Freddie leaned in closer, taking a short sip from her straw before continuing -"Is there something between you two? An FBI romance? Will certainly does have that 'doesn't know how gorgeous he is' thing going for him - have you seen under those horrible 'Lost Professor' clothes he always seems to wear?" 

Despite her beers, Bev was very aware that anything she said might be quoted against her - or, more likely, twisted and given new meaning and _then_ quoted against her - in the next Tattle Crime article, and so she kept her answer brief. "No," she said, unable to stop an incredulous sound that's almost a laugh. "There's nothing romantic between me and Will." 

Freddie smiled wider, as though Bev had given her exactly what she wanted. "Can I quote you on that?" she asked, her tone overly sincere. 

Bev sighed, looking longing at the bar, where more alcohol lay. "As if my answer would change your plans either way," she said, glancing back at Freddie. 

Freddie winked, and Bev was drawn to those lips again, stretched into a wide smile. She didn't realize silence had fallen between them, watching Freddie as she was, until a hand met hers where it was sitting on the table between them.

"Another drink?" Freddie asked, her red mouth splitting and curling over each syllable. She didn't acknowledge her hand where it was just barely touching Bev's, and Bev didn't pull hers away. 

This was certainly an… interesting development, but Bev was feeling the three beers she’d had, and she could recognize when she'd been playing with fire for too long. She'd already had more than she'd intended - she'd have to take a cab home and pick up her car tomorrow, which would be a pain. "No," she said, "I think we're done here." 

"Oh come on," Freddie said immediately, keeping her hand next to Bev’s, where Bev had neglected to pull hers back. "We'll be done with Will talk, for real, okay? Especially now that you've made it clear there's nothing between the two of you. He, uh… not really your type?" There was a mischievous glint in Freddie's eye when Bev met her gaze, only made worse by Freddie's widening smile. 

Bev hadn't gotten to where she was by being stupid or missing out on social cues, and she couldn’t miss that Freddie was flirting with her. And, surprisingly, her first instinct wasn't that she didn't like it - she just wasn't sure where this was going. 

She watched Freddie for a long moment, still oh-so-casually keeping her hand on the table, still against Freddie's. "What's your plan here, Freddie?" Bev asked finally. "Sleep with me and get more FBI exclusives?"

Freddie moved sharply, pulling her hand back, a look of obviously fake hurt flashing across her face. "How dare you think that I would stoop to that kind -" 

"Can it," Bev interrupted. "I heard about you and Zeller." 

Freddie closed her mouth immediately, evidently realizing she wasn't fooling Bev. "No FBI shit," Freddie said after a long moment. "But - Look, Brian Zeller wasn't really my type either, okay? And I get the impression that as much as you'd love to hate me, you're actually enjoying yourself right now." She paused here, and Bev said nothing, didn't bother to deny it. "We actually have a lot in common, you know. We're two highly successful professionals in very intense fields - fields dominated by men, I might add - fields that we've both managed to climb to the top of at an early age." 

Bev considered interrupting to point out that the Tattle Crime blog and the FBI were hardly the same level of success, but decided to hear Freddie out. 

"Now, for me," Freddie continued, tilting her head and watching Bev closely, "that meant a lot of nights in front of my computer, or in the field - just me and my camera and my laptop. And, okay, sure, I might have jumped at a few chances to have some fun and get some info but…" 

Here, Freddie cast her eyes down demurely, looking into her drink, and damn if Bev didn't recognize an act when she saw one - but damn if it wasn't working, just a little. 

"Well, it's been awhile since I've had any real fun… you know?" Freddie lifted her face, just slightly, and Bev could see the smile in her eyes. 

Bev knew what was happening. Freddie knew Bev wasn't stupid - she wasn't trying to play Bev, she was just appealing to what she thought Bev would like. 

And she did. Despite every part of her saying - _knowing_ \- that this was a horrible idea, that this whole night was a horrible idea… Freddie's soft curves, so heavily accentuated in her ridiculous shirt, and those loud red lips, smiling so gently at her - she looked appealing, Bev couldn’t deny that. 

"So, come on," Freddie said after a moment, leaning forward conspiratorially and biting at her own lip before speaking again. "Let's both finish this night with a shot of nice whiskey, call a cab, and go to my place." 

She reached for Bev's hand again, lightly running a finger along Bev's index finger and Bev could feel the touch at her core, a fluttery sensation just below her belly. 

"No FBI talk," Freddie said, but Bev didn't look up from where she was still running her finger along Bev's, so slowly. "No Tattle Crime talk. I promise." 

This was a bad idea. This was a horrible idea that could actually harm Bev's career. 

Bev stayed silent for a moment, considering, fighting against this truly awful idea. She looked up to answer, but caught Freddie's eye just as she brought her lower lip into her mouth, biting it gently before letting it go. Bev couldn't look away from the soft skin, spit-shiney against that stupid, captivating red color, and she knew she was lost. 

"Whiskey. Your place," she heard her voice say. "No shop." 

"No shop," Freddie echoed happily, clearly victorious. She grabbed Bev's hand properly as she stood, dragging Bev with her to the bar. 

\--

Freddie called an Uber and by the time it arrived and they were climbing in, Bev was beginning to properly feel her drinks. Judging by the rosy red circles rising on Freddie's cheeks, she wasn't alone. She'd never been so thankful she'd stuck to merely beer before her one shot of hard liquor. 

Freddie leaned forward, confirmed her address with the driver as Bev sent a woeful look to her car, left behind in the parking lot. She'd have to get it tomorrow, and get a cab home from Freddie's that night. She couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed with herself - that was definitely not what she wanted to do with her lunch break. 

A voice in Bev's head was getting louder and louder, asking her just what she thought she was doing going home with _Freddie Lounds_ of all people. Bev took a deep breath, ignoring it as Freddie leaned back against the seat beside her. 

"I don't live far," Freddie said, not quite smiling, the movement lingering on her lips. "I'm glad you're coming for a visit." She turned slightly, pressing her side against Bev's and leaned closer, so that Bev felt her breath warm against her ear, the weight of her breasts pressing against her. "We can get to know each other better," Freddie said softly. 

Bev wasn't an exhibitionist, not even drunkenly, so she answered only with a grin of her own. 

\-- 

"So - this is me." 

Freddie's apartment was about what Bev would have expected. A small studio in a converted house, not far from the center of DC, in an area central enough to be more or less safe, but north enough to be cheap. It wasn't large, but was cosy, with a laptop open on the floor in the middle of the room, papers and photographs sprawled all around it. 

"Ignore these - no shop, right?" Freddie said, rushing ahead of Bev and leaning down to pick up all the papers and pictures hurriedly. "I won't bug you for any details or insights, but don't go snooping into any of my future story ideas either." 

"Relax," Bev said with a slight laugh, feeling suddenly awkward as she stood near the middle of the room, only a few feet from Freddie's bed. "That's… not why I'm here." 

"Yes, right. Why you're here." Freddie stood up, placing the pile of documents on a table near the small kitchen area, and turned back to face Bev. She took a step closer to her as Bev swallowed, her eyes again on those lips, the still pristine lipstick. 

Bev felt suddenly perfectly sober, and the tiniest bit nervous - a feeling she clamped down on quickly. She laughed slightly again, tearing her attention from Freddie's mouth and meeting her gaze. 

"Let's not be coy, Freddie," she said. "I'm here because you nose around my crime scenes all the time, with your ridiculous clothes and adorable hair and your lips that tell people anything to get you where you want to be"- Bev was now the one who took a step closer, so that only a few inches separated them -"and despite your lying about my coworkers, your mouth makes me want to--" 

Whatever she was going to say - and Bev was mostly babbling at this point anyway, her nerves and the alcohol still in her system and being so close to Freddie doing a number on her - was lost as Freddie leaned forward, into Bev's space. Her red lips, wet with saliva, brushed against Bev's own ever so softly as Freddie brought her arms up to rest lightly on Bev's shoulders. 

Freddie licked her lips, close enough to Bev's that her tongue ran across Bev's own, and Bev couldn't stop the shiver that went through her. "Not coy, huh?" Freddie said, leaning back slightly so that Bev could see her face. "Okay. Then - let's take this to bed, shall we?" 

She pulled Bev with her, bodily forcing her the few steps over to her unmade bed, until Bev could feel the edge of the mattress against the back of her legs. Freddie pushed her down impatiently and crawled on top of her, her legs astride Bev's own. Bev was still trying to catch up to the movement when - finally - Freddie pressed her mouth against hers, and they were kissing. 

Bev couldn't stop a breathy, pleased sound as she licked at Freddie's lips, finally tasting the bright color that had been mocking her all night. Freddie opened her mouth eagerly, reaching up a hand to tangle in Bev's hair and pushing her breasts against Bev's own. Bev grabbed at her shoulders, deepening the kiss and pulling Freddie tighter against her. 

After far too short a time, Freddie leaned back slightly, reaching between them to unbutton Bev’s shirt, their mouths still entwined. She only managed a few buttons before she pulled the shirt apart, reaching in to lightly stroke at Bev’s breasts.

"Mm, these are lovely," Freddie said, her voice husky as she pulled back only enough to speak against Bev's lips. She leaned her head down to mouth at Bev's neck as her fingers found Bev's nipples through the thin fabric of her bra, rubbing her thumbs over them gently. 

Closing her eyes, Bev sighed as she felt her nipples stiffen at the attention. She leaned into Freddie's mouth at her neck, as Freddie pushed the cups of her bra aside. Bev’s small breasts spilled out, the underwire and fabric bunched beneath them, and Freddie pinched at one of her now bare nipples. 

Bev arched her back, pushing into Freddie’s mouth and hands, but was disappointed when Freddie pulled back only a few seconds later, returning to the task of Bev's buttons. Freddie finished impatiently, pulling at her now undone shirt until Bev gave in and leaned back just enough to take it off entirely. 

Freddie didn't move from her place on Bev's lap, pulling her own shirt over her head to reveal a black lacy bra that was undoubtedly nicer than any Bev had ever owned. She didn't take the time to admire it, however, instead reaching a hand to Freddie's back and using a technique she had perfected in college to undo the bra's clasp in one motion. 

Bev leaned back on the bed, resting on her elbows behind her, and watched as Freddie let the bra fall forward and off her, exposing her bare tits to the air. 

Her nipples were a dark orange and already hard, jutting out from her chest, and fuck - they were lovely, maybe the hottest breasts Bev had seen outside of movies. She reached behind her to undo her own bra, pulling it off quickly as Freddie leaned forward, sticking her breasts out and in line with Bev's mouth, her intentions clear. 

Bev stretched up, straining her neck slightly to nuzzle at Freddie's bare breasts. She skimmed her spit-moistened lips against the dusky nipples before taking one in her mouth, feeling it pebble further against her tongue. Freddie moaned as Bev let it fall from her mouth after a moment, moving to the other side, licking at the hard peak there. 

Freddie moaned again, apparently as vocal in bed as she was everywhere else, and Bev felt a strange movement above her. She pushed up to a sitting position, again letting Freddie fall from her mouth, and made a shocked, amused noise at what she saw. 

Freddie had a hand down her skirt, clearly touching himself. She opened her eyes to meet Bev's, looking surprised to find her sitting up again. 

"None of that!" Bev said, grabbing Freddies' arm and yanking it free as Freddie made a disappointed sound. "Take this off, if you're so impatient." She moved to bring her hand up and touch Freddie's skirt, but Freddie was standing up before she had the chance, listening to orders for once, apparently. She shucked her skirt eagerly, her pink lace panties falling to the floor immediately after, her shoes kicked off.

"And you," Freddie said, as Bev felt a jolt of heat at the sight of the triangle of red hair between Freddie's long legs. She managed to tear her gaze away after a moment, meeting her eyes as Freddie spoke again. "But let me help." 

Bev fell back on the bed, her feet still touching the floor as she leaned on her elbows. Freddie stepped closer, leaning forward until Bev could feel her warm, wet breath on her breasts. She didn't touch them, didn't take them into her mouth like Bev wanted, instead moving down Bev's body, still oh-so-close and yet not touching. 

When she reached the waist of Bev's jeans, Freddie still didn't give in. She brought her hands up, breathing against the skin above them, undoing the first button of Bev's fly slowly. She didn't undo the zipper, didn't move to remove her pants, but instead moved her hand down, tantalizingly slowly, tracing along the centre seam of Bev's jeans. 

Her touch, so gentle, mirrored Bev's slit and although she knew there was no way she should be able to feel Freddie's finger through the layer of denim and her cotton panties, the seam pressed against her just enough to send a gush of hot warmth through her, soaking her further. Bev bit her lip, pressing her head back against the mattress and stopping herself from pushing harder against that finger. 

"Hm, is this how you like me?" Freddie asked, her voice low and her tone teasing. She traced along the seam again, harder this time. 

Bev didn't answer until a second later, when Freddie had dropped her hand away from her, apparently actually expecting a reply. "What?" she said, raising her head to meet Freddie's eyes. "Do I like you naked, about to eat my pussy? It's certainly better than how we usually meet one another, yeah." 

Freddie laughed and it must have been an acceptable answer, because she immediately leaned forward until her mouth was against the fabric separating her from Bev. The warm puffs of her breath traveled through the fabric, until Bev could feel it against her folds. 

"Maybe my research would go better if I showed up like this at the next crime scene?" Freddie asked. She looked up just long enough to flash a smile at Bev, who had just opened her mouth to reply. She closed her mouth quickly, however, when Freddie opened hers, her pink tongue sneaking out to lick at Bev's jeans, just below the zipper. 

Bev leaned back again, exhaling a soft, pleased sound. When she felt Freddie's entire mouth, her blazing heat enveloping Bev's entire mound through her jeans, she couldn't stop an eager moan. 

"Impatient!" Bev heard Freddie admonish, as she finally pulled the zipper down. 

Bev raised her hips, helping Freddie to pull her jeans off and add them to the pile of clothes on the floor. She'd left Bev's panties - blue and red striped boy briefs, hardly exciting or sexy - and Freddie immediately returned her mouth to them. 

Her breath was like fire against Bev's slick folds now, even with the layer of cotton fabric still between them, and when Freddie licked a long line from the bottom of her pussy to the very top, just over her clit, Bev moaned again, biting her lip. 

"Look at you," Freddie said, her tone gently mocking. "So wet for me - you're leaking." She pressed her fingers against Bev's panties, where Bev could feel her warm wetness had, indeed, leaked through the cotton layers. "Been a long time?" Freddie's tone was more mocking this time, less gentle, and Bev was about to say something sarcastic in reply, when Freddie moved quickly, pulling the panties down with no warning - the cool air meeting Bev's soaking pussy made her mind go blank.

Freddie traced her movements from just a moment before - running a line along Bev’s slit, her finger gently tracing through the soft down there. When she brought her finger up to her mouth it was shiny, wet. Freddie looked up, finding Bev’s gaze as she brought her fingers to her mouth, her tongue darting out of those red lips to taste the juices there. 

Bev struggled to keep her head up, her eyes matched with Freddie’s, but lost her battle when Freddie ducked her head down again and did the same motion, same gentle tracing, this time with her tongue.

As Bev pushed her head back into the mattress and made a breathy sound, Freddie impatiently moved, readjusting them both to her liking. She kneeled on the floor next to the bed, stripping Bev of her panties and spreading her legs so that Bev’s knees were on either side of her. When she was satisfied, she leaned forward again, tonguing at Bev’s folds while pushing her thighs apart, until Bev was open wide and fully revealed to her.

“Lovely,” she murmured, before licking a long line from where Bev’s lips first opened to the top of her pussy, flattening her tongue when she reached her clit. 

Bev sighed, closing her eyes as Freddie took her nub into her mouth, twirling her tongue around Bev’s most delicate part. She tried to stay still and not buck into Freddie’s mouth when she lightly applied suction, moving her slick tongue in a minute up and down motion over Bev’s clit.

After a few long moments, where Bev started to think that maybe she could come from this alone, Freddie stopped, moving down again to tongue at Bev’s hole. Bev squirmed as her tongue entered her, lightly pressing insider her before retreating and tracing her hole again. 

Freddie didn’t tease long, however, before bringing a finger up and entering Bev fully, her tongue still tasting her, up and down and around her hole. Bev grabbed at the sheets near her hips, grasping them in her fists, when Freddie slipped another finger into her heat.

“Ohh, yes, there,” Bev heard herself say as Freddie pressed up inside her, her fingers running along her sensitive inside and finding that spot effortlessly. She struggled again to keep still when Freddie focused back on her clit again, sucking hard, as she moved her fingers in and out, pressing up into her each time.

“Oh, fuck,” Bev said, pushing down onto Freddie’s fingers. “Yes, yeah, harder?”

Freddie listened, her fingers shoving into her harder, faster. Freddie’s mouth was still on her clit, against her, but her jaw was slacker now, still. She kept her mouth open, her tongue out, and Bev’s body was soon hitting her tongue every time her body moved with the fingers in her core, bringing the soft heat on her clit with every thrust.

Clutching the sheets harder, her nails digging into her palm despite the fabric, Bev was close quickly. She forced one hand open, reaching down to feel Freddie’s ginger curls between her thighs, gently holding her in place. 

Bev moaned deeply as her orgasm built and spilled over her, moving unconsciously down harder onto Freddie’s fingers at the same time as she pressed against her velvet tongue.

Bev let out another shuddery moan, then some breathy, pleased sounds, as Freddie slowed her movements. Her fingers were soon still, resting inside Bev, and her mouth loosely surrounding Bev’s clit.

Her eyes still closed, Bev concentrated on getting her breath back, her body stilling, feeling weak and loose. She was still pulsing around Freddie’s fingers, trying to pull them further inside, and Bev managed a long, deep breath before she used her hand - still on Freddie’s head - to gently pull Freddie up.

“Not bad?” Freddie managed to get out, before Bev was leaning up and was on her, kissing her deeply and tasting herself on Freddie’s tongue. Freddie moved until she was on top of her, half on the bed, their breasts flat against each other, and Bev lost herself in Freddie’s scalding-hot mouth and her talented tongue.

Bev came back to herself slowly, only fully coherent again when she realized that Freddie had drawn a hand down her side and forced it between them. She was again, apparently, working towards her orgasm by herself, her hand busy against her own clit.

“Hey!” Bev pulled them apart, ripping Freddie’s hand away from herself again. “What did I say about that?” Before Freddie could answer, Bev grinned at her, licked her lips. “Let me.”

Freddie smiled and stood up from her place above Bev on the bed. Bev wasted no time - she sat up and pulled Freddie towards her, until the angle was just right to line up the vee between Freddie’s thighs and Bev’s mouth and Bev could stick her tongue out to taste her.

Freddie was dripping wet, her juices shining on her thighs where she’d spread them while touching herself, and she tasted good - bitter and almost tart, but clean and salty. Bev ran her tongue along her inner folds, feeling Freddie shift her stance so her legs were further apart and Bev had access to all of her. 

Bev found her hole and lightly pressed just the tip of her tongue inside, lapping at Freddie’s heat. Freddie, predictably, was not as subtle or gentle as Bev had been, and her hand was almost immediately on Bev’s head, pushing her deeper into her cunt. Bev didn’t mind, allowing the hand to guide her until her nose was against the flat pane of skin just above Freddie’s pussy. She moved slightly, again angling her face just right, until she could curl her tongue further into Freddie.

“Yes, that’s good,” Bev heard Freddie above her, as she flattened her tongue against her hole, then licked a stripe across it before entering her again.

Bev had gotten her hands behind Freddie, grabbing onto the flesh of her hips and just above her ass, when Freddie suddenly dropped her hand from Bev’s head and pulled back. 

“Wait, I have -” she said, moving quickly across Bev to kneel on the bed, reaching for something in the drawer of the table on the other side.

Freddie was on hands and knees, opening the drawer and rummaging around inside, and Bev didn’t want to waste the view. She followed Freddie’s movements, coming up behind her on the bed and licking tentatively at her pussy from behind. Freddie moaned her enjoyment, spreading her legs open wider.

Bev licked at her hole from this new angle for a long moment before bringing a finger up to help spread Freddie’s lips apart, allowing her to stick her tongue further into Freddie’s tight cunt.

“Yes, yeah - that’s perfect,” Freddie said, but was only still for a moment before she was twisting back to face Bev. “Here,” she said, shoving a purple vibrator into her hands. “I like to to be fucked.”

Bev fell back onto her knees on the bed to study the toy. It was practically the same color as Freddie’s shirt had been - she assumed this was an accident, but Bev couldn’t help a slight smile at the idea that she had one in every color. She turned the toy on and pressed the button to feel the first setting. It had a few, apparently - every time she touched the button again, the vibration pattern changed slightly.

“Come on,” Freddie said impatiently, once again on her hands and knees in front of her. She spread her legs again, opening herself up wider and showing Bev how wet she was for her. Her pussy was swollen and all but dripping, shiney with her own juices and Bev’s spit.

Bev learned forward to lap at Freddie again, before using the vibrator - on one of the middle setting, with a vibration pattern that felt strangely like a butchered SOS message - to circle around her hole. She kept her tongue against her, licking wherever the vibrator wasn’t.

“Wait,” Freddie spoke again. Bev pulled back and simply watched as Freddie rearranged entirely, moving around Bev to lay on her back against a pillow, her legs spread on either side of Bev. “Okay.”

“Gee, bossy in bed, aren’t you?” Bev said, huffing a laugh. 

“Bossy everywhere,” Freddie answered, smiling. She reached up and pulled Bev in for a quick kiss, before gently moving her back into the position she wanted. “Now fuck me,’” she said, plainly.

Bev used the vibrator to circle Freddie’s hole once more before dipping it in, just slightly. Freddie made an appreciative sound as Bev took it out and then pushed it in again, slowly working the vibrator deeper with every thrust. The vibrations weren’t too strong on Bev’s hand, but she could only imagine how they felt inside Freddie.

“Yes, good, that’s good - now fuck me,” Freddie said, her tone just as demanding as always, when Bev finally got most of the vibrator inside her.

Bev couldn’t help the slight laugh that escaped her as she rolled her eyes, even though she knew Freddie couldn’t see her. “You’re too bossy - in bed and everywhere.” Bev looked up from her place between Freddie’s open legs, meeting her gaze. “Next time? I’m going to make sure you aren’t in any position to be giving orders.”

A slow smile came over Freddie’s face and she let out a low laugh that turned into a deeper moan as Bev angled the vibrator slightly upwards on the next careful thrust. Freddie pushed her head back into the pillow behind her as Bev worked the vibrator in and out with a gentle rhythm.

When Bev leaned down and and carefully licked at the bud of Freddie’s clit, Freddie gasped. Her hand came up to once again tangle in Bev’s hair and push her head in closer.

“Fuck, yes, do that - yes, I’m gonna -” Freddie cut off off as Bev enveloped her clit with her mouth, sucking lightly as she pushed the vibrator inside just a little harder.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Freddie chanted, her hips bucking as she orgasmed, her hand still on Bev’s head, keeping her in place. Bev went with her, following her movement and continuing to suck gentle pressure on her clit and pushing in with the vibrator.

Freddie finally stilled after a long moment, collapsing bonelessly on the bed. Bev didn’t pull back or remove the vibrator, although she ceased her movement and suction, until Freddie’s hand fell from her head, falling limp beside her. 

Bev sat up, feeling very self-satisfied at Freddie’s apparent inability to move. She clicked the toy off, throwing it on the bed beside them. She studied Freddie for a moment - her eyes were closed, her head still back on the pillow, and her breasts were rising and falling with the force of each breath.

“That good?” Bev said, her smile evident in her voice.

“Yes - you’re, uh, not bad,” Freddie said, still out of breath. “Certainly better than most of the cops I’ve spent time with.”

“Yeah, and to think I didn’t even have to sell my soul,” Bev said dryly, unsure if this was crossing the ‘no-shop’ rule they’d agreed upon.

“Hm, I dunno,” Freddie said, her tone lazy and slow. “I’m pretty sure exchanging bodily fluids with the devil is some sort of oath made.”

“The devil?” Bev echoed. “You’re not the devil.” Freddie sat up enough to send her a disbelieving grin, her eyes open and eyebrows raised. “Please. We both see devils. You’re…” Bev trailed off, considering her words, as Freddie leaned forward to pull her up the bed and against her.

“Yes?” Freddie asked, moving closer to her, their breasts again pressed against each other.

“You’re trolling for page views.”

Freddie laughed, and Bev thought this might have be the first time she’d heard Freddie genuinely laugh, in all the times they’d interacted professionally and all the drinking they’d done earlier. It was a surprisingly lovely laugh, far less mean-spirited than what Bev was used to.

Bev leaned in, impulsively, and kissed Freddie again. This kiss was different from their earlier ones, less fueled by immediate passion and need, softer and less urgent. It was no less enjoyable because of it.

Bev was still wet, her pussy aching from just watching Freddie get off, from her bossy tones and pleas to fuck her. Neither broke the kiss as Bev moved a leg between Freddie’s, crawling more on top of her and pushing herself gently against the top of Freddie’s smooth thigh. She could feel her wetness leave a smear on Freddie’s skin.

“Mm,” Freddie made an appreciative sound against her lips, clutching at Bev’s hips and pulling her tighter against her, forcing Bev’s pussy to press harder against her. “You know, if this was really all about trolling for pageviews, surely pictures of yours truly having a debauched sex session with a female FBI agent would do wonders --”

Bev’s eyes flew open as adrenaline flooded her system. She pulled back, ready to be outraged, but seeing the smirk on Freddie’s face - one of genuine amusement, and not merely self-satisfaction - she relaxed, letting out a breath. “That’s not funny,” she insisted, as Freddie laughed at her reaction. “You’re not funny,” she said again, suppressing a shudder at the thought of what would happen to her career if such pictures had ended up on the front page of Tattle Crime. 

“I’m a little funny,” Freddie said, when she calmed down enough to speak. She leaned in for another kiss, which Bev somewhat begrudgingly allowed, before grabbing at Bev’s hips and again moving a leg between Bev’s own.

“I should really go,” Bev said, not sounding convincing even to herself as her hips moved on their own accord, her pussy leaking as she thrust gently against Freddie’s soft leg. “I - my car - I have work tomorrow.”

“Or….” Freddie said, moving her hand down to lay against the top of Bev’s mound. She didn’t move, didn’t part Bev’s folds, just let her hand rest warmly against her. “Or,” she repeated, “you could spend the night.”

Bev knew she should protest. She should go get her car - she was sure she was fine to drive now, enough of the alcohol out of her system - or at least get a taxi back to her own apartment, her own bed. But then Freddie kissed her again and let a finger breach her folds, opening her enough to find her clit, and Bev gave in, sinking deeper against Freddie.

She could always get her car tomorrow, too, that could work.


End file.
